This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The resolution of an image represents the amount of information stored in the image typically as the product of the number of pixels of the image in the row direction, and the number of pixels thereof in the column direction, i.e., the total number of pixels. Given the higher resolution of the image, there will be more pixels in the image, and also the image will be clearer. For example, if there is an image with the resolution of 1920*1080, then the image will include 2M pixels of information, and if there is an image with the resolution of 3840*2160, then the image will include 8M pixels of information.
In a projection display device, the resolution of the projection display device as whole is greatly determined by the resolution of an optical valve which is a light modulation element in an optical device, and the resolution of the optical valve is primarily determined by a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD) therein, so the resolution of the DMD in the optical valve becomes an important index to evaluate the performance of the optical valve, where if the resolution of the optical valve is higher, then an image to be projected onto and displayed on a screen will be more detailed, more information will be displayed, and the projected and displayed picture will be finer. However an improvement to the resolution of the optical valve which is a hardware device is restricted by the process of fabricating the hardware device, so the resolution of the optical valve is generally improved more slowly than the resolution of the image. By way of an example in which the DMD is applied to a Digital Light Processing (DLP) projector, the resolution of the DLP projector is generally determined by the resolution of the DMD, where typically the DLP projector includes a DMD chip, and the resolutions of the existing DMD generally include 800*600, 1024*768, 1280*720, and 1920*1080, all of which are lower than the resolution of an existing high-resolution image, e.g., a common image with the resolution of 3840*2160. Consequently the high-resolution image has to be projected and displayed in the related technologies while losing some pixel information, thus resulting in a loss of the quality of the projected image.